<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Portal(s) by DrProcrastinator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330007">The Portal(s)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrProcrastinator/pseuds/DrProcrastinator'>DrProcrastinator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Glimbow, Multi, adora deals with second guessing, catradora, glow - Freeform, i miss mara okay, implied polyamory, let mermista say fuck, portal talk, scorpfuma, seamista - Freeform, spinnetossa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrProcrastinator/pseuds/DrProcrastinator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason I couldn't stop thinking of Adora destroying Horde Prime's programming or evil spirit or whatever, and Hordak remembering her when he opened the portal the first time? (sorry the details are a bit hazy to me, feel free to correct any misconceptions if there are any)</p><p> </p><p>And I couldn't do a story talking about one portal without talking about the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Portal(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Adora looked up at the towering, well, towers of Dryl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Geez, I hope we don't get lost in here again," Bow rubbed his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me about it," Glimmer sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra just snickered. "Getting cold feet?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora nudged her lightly. Catra rolled her eyes, still grinning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on. It's Entrapta's turn for Princess Prom, and I for one am happy for her," Adora said, brushing down her dress. "I wonder if the rest of the princesses are here yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey guys!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, speak of the devil," Catra sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frosta, Mermista and Sea Hawk came up the trail behind them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Frosta, Mermista, Sea Hawk!" Glimmer grinned. "Glad you guys could make it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know it's been like a year since we totally took Prime down, but I still feel that it's necessary to ask the question of if we're all just fine with," Mermista groaned. "Hordak and Entrapta being together or whatever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought they were just lab partners," Frosta furrowed her brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, lab partners don't f-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We should head in!" Sea Hawk declared loudly. "I'm sure the others are waiting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Melog let out a quiet meow, rubbing his head against Catra before trailing after Sea Hawk and Mermista. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they entered the castle, the first thing to surprise them was how everything seemed just like a regular party, save for the tiny foods and beverages. There was quiet music playing, which mostly sounded like robot noises - but considering the DJ was a robot, Adora thought it fit the mood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyone see Entrapta?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, let's go say hi to everyone," Glimmer grabbed her hand and Bow's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora grabbed Catra's, as they circled up around Scorpia, Perfuma and Huntara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huntara, hey, long time no see," Adora grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huntara laughed. "Same to you, Adora."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So how have you guys been?" Glimmer raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, the Fright Zone is doing great. A lot of former Horde soldiers are surprisingly fine with me just...I don't know, reclaiming it," Scorpia shrugged. "I don't think they're a huge fan of some of the, um, remaining clones though. But don't worry, I'll make sure to get everything perfect for my first ball."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're looking forward to it," Bow grinned. "What about the both of you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, well, you know me, meditating and all," Perfuma shrugged. "Same old, same old."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't lie, not having anyone to fight pretty much sucks," Huntara sighed. "Even in the Crimson Waste I'm just running out of people to fight."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...I'll admit, I do miss our adventures," Perfuma said. "It's so strange not having to fight anyone or anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's true," Adora agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a nice change of pace, but yeah," Catra nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, by the way have you guys seen Entrapta?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think she's talking to Spinnerella and Netossa somewhere over by the food table," Scorpia said, carefully balancing a tiny cupcake on her pincers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll go say hi. Thanks!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the gang made their way through the crowd, they spotted familiar faces - briefly stopping for conversations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm surprised we haven't seen Hordak, or Wrong Hordak, or like, any of the clones," Bow admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Same. Maybe they're skipping the whole deal? This is a princess prom," Catra sniffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, there's Entrapta."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They approached Entrapta, who was excitedly rambling on to Spinnerella and Netossa about something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-and basically we'll be able to open up a whole new facet for progeny-oh, Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Catra! Hi!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope we weren't interrupting," Adora smiled sheepishly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were," Netossa deadpanned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darling," Spinnerella nudged her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? I'm curious."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We'll let you get back to it. We just wanted to let Entrapta know that she threw quite a party," Glimmer smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, thank you," Entrapta beamed. "It took a lot of planning, and a million simulations but Emily and I finally came up with the statistically perfect princess prom."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyway, what were you guys talking about?" Catra asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, like I was saying, I've been studying the clones with Hordak," Entrapta said. "And also the cloning pods that Horde Prime used to make them - and by tweaking a few variables here and there, of course making sure we don't collapse the formula in on itself, we can possibly open up a new facet for progeny without the need for intimate relations!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean you can basically clone kids for people?" Adora furrowed her brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, basically," Entrapta nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora looked at Spinnerella and Netossa. "Are you guys...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If it's possible, why not?" Spinnerella smiled brightly, clasping Netossa's hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahh!" Glimmer squealed. "I'm so happy for you guys!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now hold your horses, we don't even know if it'll work yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's true. We'll need a lot of trial runs before the real thing," Entrapta nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The discussion went on for a good amount of time before they split up to mingle. Adora had lost track of Catra after she was stopped by the Star Siblings to talk about how things were going on Nova.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made her way through the crowd, bumping into none other than...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hordak."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He raised his chin slightly, green eyes almost boring into her soul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Adora."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was an unspoken tension between them, of their paths crossing a long time ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, we...haven't really talked since..." Adora paused. "Well, since, ever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hummed. "You did not have to save me from Horde Prime but you did. So, thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora had a lot of questions in her mind, but she couldn't seem to voice out any of them. How was she supposed to ask him?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you bring me back to the Horde?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked a bit surprised at the question, and honestly, so was Adora. Of all the questions she had, she guessed that was the best one to start with. She knew Light Hope was the one to bring her through the portal, that Hordak was the one to find her, but there was still that question of why.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gestured towards the balcony. "Perhaps we can discuss this somewhere quieter."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded stiffly, following him outside. She still didn't trust him, or forgive him for what he had done to her, to Etheria. A lot of Etherians shared the same sentiment, which is why he preferred to lay low in Dryl now, she presumed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When...I found you, I only saw a potential soldier," he said, drily. "You know that Shadow Weaver was the one to ask to have you under her care. You grew up to become someone who truly had potential to become more than just a grunt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora subconsciously clenched her fists. When she grew aware of how angry she was becoming, she took a deep breath, relaxing again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought you stole me from my family, but I know that isn't the truth," she said. "You ruined thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of lives with the Horde. But I guess we've both come a long way since then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had his gaze focused on the night sky, the stars twinkling, nearby planets visible against the darkened backdrop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have." He paused. "You certainly have."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both stood there, eyes focused on the countless other worlds in the distant galaxy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now it's my turn to ask you a question," he said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glanced at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why did you save me? It would've been easier for you to decimate myself, and all of Prime's clones - ending the Horde for good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora had asked herself that question many times, but each time she didn't know the answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It would've been easier. Maybe a lot more practical," she admitted. "I always knew that before, but...after our Alliance meeting after the battle, Entrapta told us how you rebelled against Prime and tried to stop him, and I guess that everyone knows that you mean something to her. And even if we don't trust you, we've come to trust her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked down at her hands. "And I think there was a part of me - a part of She-Ra that sensed that you were different."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I remembered you when you brought me back. I saw myself - with you. There was a strange feeling then that I couldn't identify. When you looked at me, without fear or hatred - just pure...bravery for something so small," he said, squinting slightly. "You reached out to hold my hand, and you smiled."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora swallowed, heart thumping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't know what that feeling was then - but I know what it is now," he continued, softly. "Care. Sympathy. That as different as we were - we had that same fate. Abandoned on a distant planet, without contact to our own people...our own family."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hesitated when another question floated to the front of her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was the plan always to contact Horde Prime after you conquered Etheria?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hordak's posture stiffened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, it was," he answered. "Even after he abandoned me - even after...I lost that connection to the hive mind, I was...desperate to prove myself to him - to prove that I was more than defective."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess we've both lived in the shadows of someone greater than us; who we had only hoped to be as great as," Adora blurted out, mind circling back to Mara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose we have."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Adora."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora turned. Catra was standing by the doorway, tail stiff and slighty fuzzed out - the way she got when she was nervous. Her eyes were locked on Hordak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Catra," he greeted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hordak."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hordak turned back to Adora. Neither said a word, just exchanged a simple nod, before he moved to head back inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra took his spot next to Adora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora clasped her hands, smiling fondly. "I'm fine. We were just talking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra managed a smile, but her ears were still flat against her head, clearly concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I lost track of you after-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"-after Jewelstar pulled me out of the crowd, I know," Adora chuckled. "I couldn't find you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I'm not losing sight of you again," Catra sniffed, trying to appear nonchalant about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora chose not to mention Catra's tail curling around her leg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds fair enough," Adora grinned, leaning over to kiss her. "So, what havoc have you wreaked in my absence?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra wrinkled her nose. "None."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...I might've knocked over one of Entrapta's bots," Catra shrugged. "But I apologised, so it's all good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora smiled brightly at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I'm proud of you," Adora chuckled. "Come on. I think we can find something to dance to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catra smiled, and let Adora lead her back inside.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they got back to Bright Moon, the Best Friend Squad split up back to their respective rooms, ready to get a good night's sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Adora lay in her bed, Melog and Catra practically curled up to her sides, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing, still reeling, from her talk with Hordak. It didn't really ease her uneasiness about him, or make her feel any better about his presence - but she could only think about the portal; and how his continued research into it ultimately almost lead to the premature end of Etheria when Catra pulled the turned it on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could only think about everything she saw when she was in the portal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could only think about Angella's sacrifice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora carefully extracted herself from the feline cage, pausing as she sat up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were a lot of 'what if?' thoughts that had been running through her mind lately, especially more after the final battle. There shouldn't be a need for it, but Adora couldn't quite help it. They got the ending that was good - was better than anything she could've hoped for in that situation. But looking back on things, it was easy to wish for more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stepped out of bed, looking back over her shoulder. Catra was still asleep, though Melog looked to be awake as he peered at her curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be right back," she told him, rubbing his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paused, then leaned down to kiss Catra on her head before she headed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The night was cold, not freezing cold, but enough that she was glad she grabbed her jacket before stepping out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She paused as she passed the entrance out to the courtyard. Glimmer was standing against the rail that overlooked the Whispering Woods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Glimmer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer looked over her shoulder, a little surprised. "Adora, hey. What are you doing up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I...couldn't sleep," Adora rubbed the back of her neck. "What about you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Same," Glimmer laughed, shaking her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora took up the spot next to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's...weird. We haven't been fighting or having any crazy adventures," Glimmer said. "But...I've never really felt so much at peace except when I'm just out here in the dead of night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've never really...felt peaceful?" Adora shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer laughed. "Maybe we should all take a break to Mystacore. You know, spend some time at the beach?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora smiled slightly. "That seems nice."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not sure how Catra'd react to the water," Glimmer added, almost giggling. "So, what kept you up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A lot of 'what-if' questions," Adora shook her head. "You?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer wrung her hands. "Honestly? Something of the same sort."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora squeezed her shoulder, sighing quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't stop thinking about your mother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...me too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a tense moment of silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Was she one of your 'what-if' questions?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora managed a small chuckle, nodding. "Yeah. I guess a big part of me still asks the question if...if it should've been me to stay behind and...close it. I mean, she was..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was like the mother I never had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...she was the Queen, she was your mother," Adora sighed, wiping the tears away. "She was this huge figure to the Rebellion and I-..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So are you," Glimmer took her hand. "She knew how important you were to the Rebellion - she trusted you. She never would've sacrificed herself if she didn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora sniffed. "I'm sorry, Glimmer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer looked at her, tears in her own eyes. "Stop. Don't give me that. We've been over this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora chortled, looking up at the sky. "Is there...anything you wish you could've said to her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer sighed quietly. "I...Well, I guess the biggest thing would be; I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt, and that I love her. And...I wish she could've seen Dad again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She did," Adora told her. "In the portal - in that perfect world, it was the three of you together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer furrowed her brow. "You never told me that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never really talked about the portal a whole lot," Adora shook her head, frowning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer looked down at her hands. "...Was there anything you wish you could've told her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora felt her chest tighten up. "I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a shaky breath, chuckling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess, I'd thank her for trusting me first of. From the beginning. She didn't have to trust a Horde soldier, but she did. Well, I guess she trusted She-Ra," Adora sighed. "...And I guess I'd tell her that I really looked up to her. In the Horde, we...we never had anyone like that and...and in a way, she was like a mother to me. I keep thinking that there's this possibility that they're alive somewhere out there, even though I know that's unlikely. And I wish she could've seen this through."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She has," Glimmer placed her hand on Adora's shoulder. "She might not be here in person, but she is in spirit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you had said that to me a couple of years ago, I'd have thought you meant as in a ghost-type way," Adora joked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer laughed. "Oh, tell me about it. I'll never get over you not knowing what an aunt was when you met Aunt Castaspella."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora grinned, but it quickly faltered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I saw Mara too, in the portal. She looked...surprised - like she never expected to see me, or...never expected to see anyone again," she recalled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glimmer rubbed her shoulder, eyes drifting up to the stars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure they're proud of you," Glimmer said. "Both of them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They'll be proud of all of us," Adora corrected. "We did this together, and we never could've done it without them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Glimmer agreed, a small smile on her face as she hugged Adora tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adora smiled, returning the hug. There were still a thousand 'what-if?' questions running rampant through her mind - but for that moment, they were quiet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>